The University of California, Davis (DC Davis) is proposing to create a Clinical and Translational Science Center (CISC) which will transform our medical research enterprise into a highly effective "open"academic home for clinical and translational research by building on three key assets: 1) Our long-standing commitment as a land-grant university to serve the geographicallydisperse and ethnically diverse populations of inland and Northern California with a health care system enabled by one of the broadest and most extensive telecommunications programs in the world; 2) The collaborative culture of DC Davis, which has one of the most extensive and interdisciplinary life science environments in the country, and 3) An established CSTC pilot facility - the UCDavis Clinical Research Investigator Services Program (CRISP) that serves as the physical home for clinical and translational research and for faculty training andcareer development. CRISP is a fundamentally important CTSC testing ground, where many perceived CTSA barriers have been explored and solutions tested, and through CRISP, we have completed the planning phase for the CTSC. In the organizational structure of the UC Davis CTSC, considerable attention is paid to create an organization that is: 1) responsive and familiar to investigators; 2) flexible; 3) well linked to university leadership, to participating academicunits, and to the community; and 4) focused on the goal of reducing barriers and facilitating the translation of research gains into medical practice. Key features are: Education programfocused on "team science"; Extensivecollaborations across UC Davis colleges and centers; Introduction of catalyst functions such as CollaborativeResearch Facilitators and translational postdoctoral fellowships; Dissemination through tele-technology;Flexible use of resources for patient- oriented research; and a Community engagement program emphasizing trust and respect. The CTSC is under the leadership of two co-Principal Investigators, Drs. Berglund MD, PhD, (P.I.) and Joseph MD, PhD (co-P.I.), supported by a team of Directors and co-Directorsoverseeing each of the 9 CTSC programs, and a comprehensive committee structure, designed to firmly anchor the CTSC with institutional leadership, faculty, trainees and the community. The UC Davis CTSCwill be implemented through a carefully designed, collaborative plan, and the activity will be guided through continuous evaluations and corrections.